Fuel cell power plants that employ a polymer, proton exchange membrane electrolyte (PEM) include a cathode electrode on one side of the PEM and an anode electrode on the other side of the PEM, the electrodes comprising suitable catalysts so as to convert hydrogen and oxygen reactant gases into electricity and water, all as is known. The reactants reach the membrane by means of reactant gas flow field plates, sometimes referred to as water transport plates, and thence gas diffusion layers (GDLs), occasionally referred to as substrates. The GDLs are adjacent to respective sides of the electrodes. The membrane may typically be a fluorinated polymer, such as that sold under the name NAFION®. The electrodes are typically a mixture of polymer and noble metal, as is known.
A recent innovation is to manufacture a unitized electrode assembly (UEA), including the anode and cathode GDLs and electrodes, on respective sides of the membrane, unitized and sealed into a single structure, using thermoplastics. Thermoplastics only undergo a change of state (liquefy) when at a high temperature and return to a solid state when cooled, and can be re-melted and reformed. This is in contrast with thermoset plastics, which, when formed, undergo an irreversible chemical change, and cannot be reformed with heat.
Techniques for joining thermoplastics use localized heating of the thermoplastics to be joined causing melting, followed by resolidification at the interface.
In “frictional welding”, moving one part against the other generates heat at the interface causing one or both parts to melt. Once melting begins, the parts are held together until the thermoplastics solidify to each other. This method may also be known as “linear vibration welding”, “orbital vibration welding”, or “spin welding”.
“Laser or IR” welding directs a beam of laser or IR through a transparent thermoplastic causing surface heating of an opaque thermoplastic at the interface of the two thermoplastics. When the interface reaches a sufficient temperature, the plastics begin to melt and bond together by interflow.
“Radio Frequency” welding, also called “High Frequency” welding relies on the dissipation of some of the energy of a changing electromagnetic field in an imperfect dielectric to heat the plastic; subsequent cooling causes two plastics to be joined together.
In “Hot Plate” welding methods, one or both of the plastic pieces to be joined is/are held against a hot plate until softening begins. The plastic is removed from the hot plate and placed against the mating surface and held until cooled.
The welding methods described are not useful in the manufacture of MEAs because they only effect the joining of two thermoplastic surfaces together at their interface.
“Ultrasonic welding” is defined as employing mechanical oscillations between 16 kHz and 1 GHz. Typical ultrasonic welding machines operate in the 15 kHz to 70 kHz range and most commonly around 20 kHz. A generator produces electrical oscillations at the desired frequency, which are then transferred to a converter in which crystals expand and contract creating mechanical vibrations at the same frequency. These vibrations are transferred to a horn that contacts the stack of plastic parts to be welded. As the horn moves vertically up and down, perpendicular to the plane of the parts, heat friction develops along the joining area between the two plastic parts that melts the plastic and joins the parts.
Not all thermoplastics respond the same to ultrasonic welding. Those that have an amorphous polymer structure, characterized by random arrangement of molecules, will have a broader softening and melting point and transfer ultrasonic vibrations well. Examples of such thermoplastics are polystyrene, polyetherimide and low density polyethylene. Thermoplastic polymers of a semi-crystalline nature have more ordered structure and well-defined melting points and do not transfer ultrasonic vibrations as well and are therefore harder to weld. Examples of such thermoplastics are polyester, polyethylene, and linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE). In general, high melting point and low melt index polymers are more difficult to weld.
A “press plate” method for manufacturing a UEA involves laying out a complete UEA with polyethylene films between the various layers and on the exterior of the GDLs. Then, press plates apply pressure to the assembly as the press plates are heated to on the order of 150° C. (320° F.). Thereafter, the press plates must be cooled before pressure is released and the sealed UEA removed from the press plates. This process typically takes at least ten and as much as sixty minutes per UEA manufactured. The process is costly and consumes manufacturing floor space. In addition, the process is inefficient in that it requires heating of the entire planform in addition to the press plates. It is known that elevated temperature causes degradation of the PEM, and thus the durability of the UEA is reduced as a consequence of heating of the entire planform of the UEA during manufacture.
Another method utilizing injection molding or compression molding of a thermoplastic polymer is disclosed in patent application PCT/US03/01796, International Publication No. W003/063280 A2. This process may require pre-treating such as corona treatment, oxygen plasma treatment or fluoropolymer dispersions. There are additional problems of the fountain-flow thermoplastics readjusting the positioning of components, and the like. These and other problems require additional processing techniques in order to cause successful manufacture of UEAs.